DeathEaters
by RayGla
Summary: What happens when the Deatheaters become their own leaders?And try and take over England.What will Harry,Ron,Hermione and a new friend do? (sorry about the summary.Really suckie.)RHr HOC


**Ello! Hey, everyone I'm Ravy-Avy! This is my first,well, technically second story,but who cares,anyway,I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. I just ownRaven,because it's me! ;)I hope you guys enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1:Attacks and Secrets **

**"Mrs. Weasley!" **

**Harry had just rounded the kitchen table for the third time, with Mrs. Weasley on his tail.He was back at the HeadQuarters for the Order of the Phoenix.And nothing had changed.**

**"Harry, dear just let me try."**

**"Mrs. Weasley, we have been through this,before.My hair will not lay flat."**

**"Just one little try." **

**Mrs. Weasley advanced on him again, with her wet comb, Harry rounded the table again,but Mrs. Weasley tricked him and turned the other way and cut him off.She pushed Harry down into a chair.**

**"Now, this won't hurt a bit."**

**"Sure."Harry said sarcasticly.**

**Harry, who had just turned 16,always had extreme trouble taming his hair.It was so out of hand that it was down past his shoulders.Ron, had just walked into the kitchen and was already chuckling.**

**"I feel bad for you mate, this is exactly why I got mines cut off."**

**Ron, who had grown, even more over the summer, now stood at 6'3" and was extremly,muscluler.Ever since making the Quidittch team, he never got off of his broom.He,had decided to try something new and got a buzz cut.Harry, who was not aloud to use his broom at Privet Drive, was musculer too, but not as big as Ron.Harry always felt small when it came to Ron,but the truth was, Harry was much bigger than him, when it came to being brave.**

**"Maybe,I'll do the same."said Harry,who was now wincing in pain.**

**"Harry, when was the last time you combed your hair?"asked Mrs. Weasley**

**"Second year."**

**He and Ron both laughed,Harry's laughter amidiatly stopped, when Mrs. Weasley tackcled a knot.**

**By the end of the day, Mrs. Weasley had gotten all of the knots out of Harry's hair,and had given him a short cut.Harry actually liked the cut.He went and annoyed Mrs.Weasley,when he ran his fingers thru it and made it messy.**

**"I give up."she said under her breathe as she served Dinner.**

**"Harry, mate I think that cut suits you."said Ron.**

**"I agree."said Hermione**

**"Same here, Harry,I mean you'll get your pride back in a little, I'm sure it was embarassing getting chased down by mum."said Bill.**

**"Oh, Bill, if you like Harry's so..."**

**"No, mum.You are not touching my hair."**

**Bill's hair,was already downto his lower back.**

**Dinner was going along as usual,when they heard the door knocker, and the usual screehes of Mrs.Black**

**"I've got it, you lot finish eating."said Mrs. Weasley, rushing out of the kitchen.Mrs.Black was soon silenced.**

**Harry, leaned in towards Ron and Hermione.**

**"Who do you think it could be?"he asked.**

**"I don't know."said Ron stuffing a forkful of potatoes into his mouth."Probably, Mun Dungus,with aload of stolen brooms."**

**"Ugh, Ron.Would you please swallow before you start talking."said Hermione.**

**"SHH!"said Harry,he was straining his ears to listen,but it just wasn't possible.There was too much noise.Within the next second, Mrs.Weasley, Mad-eye, Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt were rushing into the kitchen.**

**"I'm sorry but everyone will, have to finish eating up stairs."said Mrs. Weasley in a rush.**

**Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks were rushing around,getting bowls of hot water and rags.Bill got up and began to talk to Mrs. Weasley.She whispered something in his ear.**

**"Are you serious?"he asked shocked.**

**"Yes." **

**"Ok, everyone you heard her,up the steps you go,take all the food you want, just get upstairs."Ron, picked up most of the bowls, his arms being the widest.Ginny,Harry,Ron,Hermione,Fred and George shuffled up the kitchen steps.They decided to eat in Harry and Ron's room.**

**"What'd you reckons, going on?"asked Fred**

**"Have no idea."said George.**

**"Obviously, someone's hurt."said Hermione**

**"How, do you know?"asked Ron**

**"Well, Your mother and Tonks were running around looking for rags and getting hot water."**

**Ron looked at her.**

**"And your mother doesn't whisper very well.I was right next to her."**

**"What did she say?"asked George**

**"I'm not telling, I should not have been listening."**

**"Oh, Her-mi-o-ne, will you stop being all noble and tell us."said Ron.**

**"No,I will not."**

**"Well,I guess we will have to find out ourselves."said Fred.**

**"I guess you're right."said George.**

**Both, Fred and George pulled out flesh colored strings with ears attached to the end.**

**"Extendable Ears anyone?"asked Fred**

**Everyone,except for Hermione jumped up from their plates,and grabbed a pair of extendable ears.**

**"Oh, come on Hermione.You know you want to know what's happening."said George.**

**Hermione jumped up, and grbbed apair of ears.Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George went out onto the landing and extended the ears over the banister,the ears reached all the way down to the first floor.They could hear Mrs.Weasley whispering franticly.**

**"Tonks,do not do that! Her cuts have to be cleaned before we can heal her."**

**"Sorry,Molly.I was never much of a Healer."**

**"That is why I'm here.I was a Healer before Bill came along."**

**"Are you serious, I never knew."**

**"Not, many people do.Well, nevermind that,we need to get this girl cleaned up."**

**"OK."said Tonks.**

**"Mum,was a Healer."whispered Ron**

**"That is so cool."said Ginny.**

**"And we know that our guest is a girl."said Harry.**

**"Shh, guys listen."said Hermione**

**"Uh,uh,where am I?"asked the girl.**

**"Well, sweet heart we can not tell you,but you are in good hands."said Mrs. Weasley**

**"Ok."said the girl and then she went permenatly quiet.**

**"Well, I've heard enough."said Fred, pulling up his ear.**

**"I guess."said Ron,he too pulling up his ear.**

**Everyone else followed,except Harry and went back into Harry and Ron's room.**

**"How, do you think she got hurt this badly?"asked Tonks**

**"Well, my only guess is she was attacked,and Moody, happened to come across her."**

**"Who do you think attacked her?"**

**"To be truthful,Death Eaters."**

**Harry gasped and pulled up his ear,and went back into his room.**

**"Guys.She was attacked by DeathEaters!"**

**"What! Are you serious?"asked Hermione**

**"Well, Mrs. Weasley seems to think so."**


End file.
